(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a complex sheet structure and a cover lens assembly having the complex sheet structure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, the method for processing a sheet to generate special visual effect thereon includes ink printing, CNC (computer numerical control) machining, etching processing and so on. The ink printing method is allowed to produce planar texture effect but lacks stereoscopic impression. Although conductive vacuum metallization (VM) or non-conductive vacuum metallization (NCVM) may be used instead of ink printing to promote the surface quality with metallic luster, the stereoscopic impression still cannot be achieved. The CNC machining method uses a metal block to machining a plate to generate metallic texture thereon. However, the CNC machining method is too expensive and cannot be used on glass or crystal silicon material. In addition, the tooling of the CNC machining method is gradually worn away during processing to thereby decrease the consistency of the product. Further, the etching method may meet the requirements of precision and consistency, but the environmental risk during operation is relatively high and also the operating cost is considerable.